


Erotyczne fantazje 134

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 134

Ruby bez ostrzeżenia, obróciła niczego nie spodziewającą się dziedziczkę na brzuch, uniosła jej tyłek, posmarowała go lubrykantem i wdarła się w niego swoim penisem.

Weiss krzyknęła z przyjemności. Członek liderki penetrował jej tyłek wchodząc coraz głębiej. Jęczała z rozkoszy, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Ruby tylko się uśmiechnęła, ciesząc się, że może dać tyle radości jej partnerce.

Białowłosa łowczyni krzyczała donośnie, by w końcu osiągnąć orgazm. Fontanna soków pryskała spomiędzy jej nóg na materac ich wspólnego łóżka. Po chwili poczuła jak nasienie wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
